Left Behind
by Yanachi
Summary: Yeah,yeah-First story-MIGHT suck,but that's the reason,why YOU have to give it a chance! ALSO I DON'T HATE LISANNA-SHE JUST APPEARS LATER ON AND HAS KINDA-BAD ROLE BUT I THINK IT WON'T BE ON PURPOSE fufu I won't spoil much-Lucy/Natsu unrequited love/crush. I put a T just for it to be found easier,and for Tohko D


_**Okay ^^**_

_**So first off this is my first story,also there will pass some time until I get time to edit my stinkin' profile ^^**_

_**This story is actually based on experiences from my childhood(years 5-12/5) and yes I'm only 12..**_

_**But age but that isn't that important.I guess this' is a sad (lets say) NaLu fanfiction. All right I read a lot of A/N and yes,I'd like to receive good and bad reviews telling me to improve!**_

_** ******BUUUUUUUUUUUT***** -do not-PLEASE-do not-send me massages to improve my English,I'm trying my best people! *^***_

_**ALSO this is kinda written like a diary ,but with real moments /=**_

_**Don't hate,go skate ~**_

_**On with the story~**_

* * *

><p><em>Hi,my name's Lucy.<br>_

_Here where I live,there aren't any other girls my age.I used to be lonely,so I had to be friends with boys and to tell you,_

_It' didn't look different then,but now that I look at it,it does look creepy and kinda weird hehe..._

_Maybe that's the reason why I turned out kinda tomboy...ish_

_Oh well. _

_So it was not that long ago about 7 years ago,we moved here,in this house. _

_Yeah, it' was average big house,but for my knowledge it was_ **huge**_._

_And as I said there weren't any girls around,my parents got on with other neighbors' quickly,but I didn't._

_I was kind of scared,because the boys were 2 years older than me,or even more!_

_But my father,Jude Heartfillia was in Magnolia's homeland war with our neighbor,and one day..._

* * *

><p>~<strong>Flashback<strong>~

''Hey,Jude!Long time no seen,huh?'' the mister who barged into our house yelled.

I taught he was a robber,who wanted to kill my father but I got surprised when my father swung his arm over the man

''Shut your trap you old geezer!''

''Yeah,Yeah.. hey Layla-he's been listnenin to ya?I see he's kinda gotten soft.'' Igneel replied looking towards my mom,

she just chuckled at the comment,while I was hiding behind her dress. then his gaze flied towards me,he looked frightening

but I guessed since he's my father's friend-he can't be that bad.

''Oi,Natsu bring happy in,they got a little girl!'' he yelled again,that's when a pink haired boy appeared behind the big man.

''Hi!'' he yelled,I taught my eardrums were going to-''My name's Natsu,what's yours?'' he interrupted me in my thoughts.

''L-Lu-cy'' I replied,I was I kinda was happy that I might have just made a friend back ,then he' pulled my hand and

the other second we were running to the playground. ''TAKE CARE OF HER,YOUR MOTHER AND I'LL BE HERE!'' yelled the man on the

doorway again.''FINE DAD!'' boy yelled back

-''FINALLY,don't mind my dad,he's just a little wacky!'' he grinned at me with a big grin.

''-It's nice to meet you Lucy!I'm eight,what about you''

''I-I..I'm five...''

''That's awesome,we'll let's go play on the playground!Oh! This is Happy-my stuffed animal,my mother gave it to me.

Now I can't even sleep without Happy,he's really soft,wanna touch him?'' we stopped,and he handed me over the stuffed,blue cat toy.

''He-e really is so-oft!'' I smiled a shy smile.

''Of course he is! I get laughed at a lot because of him,but they just don't know how soft he is! I'll introduce you to few of my friends,

don't worry they're not going to bite you. If that pevrverted lion idiot or that Ice princess ever even try to touch you-I'll beat them up so

you can laugh at them!'' he grinned,then I handed him Happy.-Then we continued walking to the park..''

~**End Of Flashback~**

* * *

><p>So,I made a new friend but I didn't know what to expect from the others.<p>

Well you'll just have to wait for another chapter until you find out.

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>All right-so I hope you liked it,and you'll keep reading this story, I don't intend for you to be mad at me or sad for me,I thought it would be a nice story for NaLu-even that it's a sad one :P<strong>_

_**I guess my real note on this is -Keep loving NaLu**_

_**because-If ya don't NaLi is gonna win o_o**_

_**NEVERMINDDDD~ **_

_**I just don't have much to say here ^^ (OH AND BTW I LIKE LIS,SHE'S CUTE~ BUT I DON'T LIKE NALI FUFUFUFU~)  
><strong>_

_**Well have a nice day~**_


End file.
